monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Discobolus
|row2 = |row3 = 319|raritycolor = earth|Prev = |Next = }} This statue was unearthed at an ancient stadium in Olympia. They decided to put it in a museum, but after just one night there, the statue came to life and broke out! If you are to master Discobolus, don't try to lock him up! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 7|price = 2,300|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 65|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Discobulus Attack|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Discobolus Throw|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Grace of Gaia|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 35|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 26|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Cottus Favour|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 26|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Briareos Favour|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 27|Group1c Text = self: |Group2a Name = Grace of Rhea|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 55|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 28|Group2a Text = self: |Group2b Name = Aristaeus Favour|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 35|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 34|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Aether Favour|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 50|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 26|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Grace of Theia|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 55|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 0|Group3a Stamina = 29|Group3a Text = self: |Group3b Name = Hera Favour|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 35|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 0|Group3b Stamina = 34|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Tityos Favour|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 50|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 0|Group3c Stamina = 26|Group3c Text = |Group3b Warmup = 1}} Trivia *Discobolus is an ancient Greek statue depicted the ancient olympic sport, the discus throw. *Skills reference various Greek mythological beings: **Grace of Gea/Gaia - primordial deity and the personification of the earth **Cottus/Briareos Favour - two of the Hecatoncheires, hundred-handed giants, who helped overthrow the Titans and guarded their prison, Tartarus **Grace of Rhea - a Titan and mother of the gods **Aristaeus Favour - minor god associated with manufacture and craftsmanship **Aether Favour - a primordial deity and personification of the upper sky **Grace of Theia - a Titan and mother of the sun, moon, and dawn **Hera Favour - goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, and the family; wife of Zeus **Tityos Favour - a giant who was birthed by (although not the child of) Gaia Category:Legendary Earth